If $\tan \alpha = 8$ and $\tan \beta = 7,$ then find $\tan (\alpha - \beta).$
From the angle subtraction formula,
\[\tan (\alpha - \beta) = \frac{\tan \alpha - \tan \beta}{1 + \tan \alpha \tan \beta} = \frac{8 - 7}{1 + 8 \cdot 7} = \boxed{\frac{1}{57}}.\]